Please Knock on My Door
by Nightmarish-shadows
Summary: He never thought that he could do wrong, that he could make bad choices. But this had been proven false when she fell from the balcony, right to a coma. Host Club tells the story in each chapter of what they had seen, heard, and experienced. HaruhixKyouya
1. Chapter One: Falling to a Fault

**Title**: Please Knock on My Door  
**Pairing**: Kyouya xx Haruhi  
**Rating**: Not Quite sure for now  
**Summery**: Haruhi falls off a balcony, and only one person knows the whole truth. She's in a coma, and each host member tells their story.

--

**Chapter One - Falling to a Fault**

**Ootori Kyouya**

What happens when people get out of place? When things just don't go the way you might expect, because for the first time in your life, the choice you might have made had actually been wrong? Wrong? You? Sure…you might be wrong, but I'm never wrong. I know everyone, I know everything. I make it my business to know peoples business, and I make executive decisions from there, including the club that I am now taking part in. Ah yes. My club. My club, or my King's club would be the better thing to say, was not like all other clubs.

We entertained girls. Somehow, we got a major profit from girls shrieking and blushing 24/7. Whether it be the tea, the selling of pictures, or just a simple swaying of the heart. With all of these things, we raked in the gold. And I was the one that took care of that gold, stored it and used it for the better of the club, and the better for myself. All in all, I didn't care all that much about the actual _people _in the club. All that mattered to me was how much money they could attract.

But of course, no body knows this. I hide myself. I hide behind my glasses, behind my laptop screen. And every now and then, I must flash a simple smile; perform as a gentleman in order to make the girls that I entertain faint. But of course, this is easy for the likes of me. It always has been. Being the youngest of my brothers, and less liked by my father, I ended up creating a mask for myself. It had started with my birth. After my mother spewed me from her uterus, I was practically nothing to her.

The maids cared for me. Heck, even then my nursery was in the most western part of the household, so that my cries did not interrupt my parent's slumber. I did not play while I grew up, I studied. By the age of five, I knew how to perfectly hold both a German and English tongue, which also included my natural Japanese way of speaking. I had passed all math courses flawlessly by the age of thirteen, and by fifteen, I really had no need for school anymore. It was only one person who kept me around. One person who made me decide that maybe staying at school until I graduated. His name was Tamaki. Suou Tamaki.

At first, the only reason that I got myself caught up with that incredibly annoying boy was because my father had constructed me to do so. Suou's family were my family's business rivals, my family having business in medical, and his in the business market.

I'm really not sure about the guy, but the job he had in store for me I had accepted almost immediately. I, in my own way, liked being in the host club, for several reasons. First of all, the men that I hang around with were incredibly eccentric to the max, which could be interesting in it's own way.

We had the cute one with the loyal silent one, the almost intestinally loving ones, the praising one, and myself. We were an odd group, each and every one of us having our flaws, except myself, and our own problems. And until _she _came, we mostly kept to ourselves about such problems.

But then it had all started, with the breaking of a vase, the beginning of a debt, and the realization of a gender. The way it ended? A fall from a balcony, a surge of blood, and a slap in the face about ones own flaws. Here I was…sitting beside her body. I cradled her in my arms with one hand, and with the other I was dialing on my cell phone. The police wouldn't come fast enough, so I called my fathers hospital. After the call was ended, I had dropped the phone, and looked down at the fragile being in my arms. I looked very calm on the outside, but I could feel my inner workings beginning to crumble.

She was so pale, and both of us had been covered in her blood. Where it was coming from…I didn't know. I couldn't tell. There was just so much of it. Calculations ran themselves through my head. How long would she live without help? About how much of it she had taken before her fall? Exactly what I had done wrong in order for such a thing to happen? Yes, deep down, I knew that this was my fault. The things she had done, the things I had gotten her near, into. It was all my fault.

The things I had said…

So now, I was shocked to actually come to the conclusion that perhaps, for the first time in a long time, I had made the wrong choice. I ruined something that I held dear. Something…close. But I was supposed to be heartless. I was supposed to be different than the others. I had locked away my feelings a long time ago, so why was it now that I felt salty tears drenching my pale cheeks. Reaching up, I pulled my glasses off, and threw them to the side. They crashed against the concrete, and then rolled into a puddle. Ah, it had started raining. Since when? My face was drenched, my hair sticking to my skin. But as I looked on, the sudden pour of water was beginning to wash away her blood, and I felt my eyes tear up once more as I was finally capable of seeing where it was all coming from.

The back of her head. I hadn't realised it until now, as I had been covering that spot with my hand. The blood was coming from the back of her head, where it had hit the ground from the five story fall. Her leg was bent in an odd shape, and I was so scared that she was going to go away. I held her tightly to myself, bending down so my head resting lightly against hers. A very light sigh came from her lips, and I was glad to hear that she was still breathing, but for how long? How long would this last?

Finally, I heard the sounds as Sirens. Normally I would have put her down, and stood up. Fixed my glasses on my head, and acted like my usual cold hearted self. But my mask had slipped, fallen far away from me, and I couldn't find it in time for men to rush up. I couldn't find it when they had torn her body from rigid hands, nor when they had escorted me into the limo waiting for me. I hadn't been able to find it during the entire drive to the hospital, the limousine trailing close after the loud vehicle, nor when I waited in a pale room for any news away her. The others had come, Tamaki being his freaked out self, the twins torturing the Father only out of the uncertainty they felt themselves, Hunni was crying, unable to say anything more, while he was being held by Takashi. Me? I was waiting. Waiting for anything, a sign, something to tell me that it was going to be ok.

I ignored everyone else. I ignored all sounds. I had finally found my mask by the time that the first Host member had shown up, and was sitting calmly in the farthest chair from them all. My back was straight, a new pair of glasses resting on the bridge of my nose, and my laptop was sitting on my lap. My fingers flew, but in reality, I was typing nothing. Gibberish onto a Word document, and even though my head was down and my lenses were reflecting the light from the portable computer, I was straining my eyes to look up, and to watch the door where I was expecting a doctor or a nurse to walk in with either terrible, or wonderful news. I hoped for the latter.

Just as a young woman walked in, I felt my heart fall into hell itself. She was looking at me, and the expression on her face was not what I had hoped for. "Mr. Ootori, may I please see you for a moment?" I nodded, and set my laptop on the seat, not caring about it anymore, and walked through those doors with the woman, ignoring the cries from Tamaki claiming that "I should be the one to see her! I'm her Father! C'mon, please? Mother! Tell her!"

I hoped the everything was ok, but from the look on her face, I knew that that could only be a passing dream. Damnit, why did I have to screw up so bad?

_Jdhfiruuhibvr__**haruhi**__orueiourhp__**haruhi**__grotjpjtitrhi__**haruhi**__iorehaprui__**haruhiharuhi**__orinowiw__**so**__eigwirijroe__**sorry**__rioeoriwe__**myfault **__ruihie__**haruhi**__opirger__**please**__rubruniru__**forgive**__oruifhruiofhruioperuhauhrieurhinhudrghuiregwugwiougirugiw__**me**__._

--

Ok! That's the end of Chapter one! I hope you guys like my story! The more reviews I get, the likely that I'll write more, hahaha!!


	2. Chapter Two: Beginning of a Decision

**Title**: Please Knock on My Door  
**Pairing**: Kyouya xx Haruhi  
**Rating**: Not Quite sure for now  
**Summery**: Haruhi falls off a balcony, and only one person knows the whole truth. She's in a coma, and each host member tells their story.

--

**Chapter Two - Beginning of a Decision  
**

**Hitachiin Kaoru  
**

I've been sitting next to her bed for a few hours now. She's in a coma, we found that out about a week or so ago. We found out that much. My brother, well…he's been a wreck. He seems to think that it was his entire fault. I don't know where he gets that from, since it hadn't been him who had dragged her into it, but me. He had just played along, since he had noticed that she had looked better, seemed better with it all in her system. He liked to see her happy. But now, seeing her in such a state, well…It really doesn't look like she's happy anymore.

Tamaki has put the club on hold since her fall. We're all too freaked to even smile, much less entertain young women into thinking that we're these princes, these gods of sorts. Hikaru was too out of it for brotherly love right now. He hasn't even come back to the hospital since the first night. He hasn't eaten since either, but has locked himself in his bedroom. Or, I should say, our bedroom. I've had to sleep in another bedroom, which I don't really mind since we live in a mansion and all. It's strange actually…not speaking to him, not seeing him. It's not his fault, it was mine. Ever since she had started looking down, started looking depressed, I wanted to see her smile again. Hikaru and I had actually been into the stuff for a few years. Having a very busy mother, and a father that's constantly not at home, it can be easy to get away with such things. It had all started about a month ago. A month when I saw that look on her face.

--

"Haruhi-chan, what's wrong?" I had asked, bending down so that my face was near hers. The guests from the celebration had already left, and it was only Haruhi, Hikaru, and I left. Kyouya and His Majesty had already left, along with Mori-sempai and Hunni-sempai. I had sent Hikaru off to do something, and noticed that Haruhi had a somewhat dazed expression on her face. Why was she touching her lips? My question had seemed to snap her out of whatever planet she had been stuck on, and she jumped, twisting her neck to look at me. Her face evened out, showing that apathetic quality that it normally did, but I still noted the faint blush upon her cheekbones. I bit the inside of my cheek, not believing her, but I had dropped the subject immediately as Hikaru waltzed back into the room, breaking the silence that it had once held.

The next morning, just before school, I had stepped out of our limousine, and Hikaru was soon to follow, when I saw out in the far distance, two figures talking. I would recognize those glasses anywhere. It was Kyouya, and he seemed to be having a heated discussion with Haruhi. Just from the look that she had shot at the man before her, I felt myself flinch. Even with the appearance of a man, she still had the icy quality that most girls could make, that biting sarcasm and easily angered power that they could behold. Something was wrong. I purposely stood in Hikaru's way, as he was trying to clamber out. I didn't want him interfering. I had wanted, in my own selfish need, to see the end of such a vocal battle. Although I couldn't hear them, I had felt the tension from such a far distance. It made my throat dry, my eyes water, and my stomach clench.

Haruhi was pissed.

Kyouya was being an ass.

Shit was going down.

Soon later, in the middle of the conversation, Kyouya turned on his heel, and began walking away. Finally her screams had reached my ears, still barely recognizable, but I could hear them never the less. I ignored Hikaru's questions, his whines.

"Get back…you can't just…and then leave me to…all alone…do you expect me to…!" and then I saw it. I had watched carefully as Haruhi reached, and wiped at her eye. Crying? I couldn't tell from here, but had she been crying? I couldn't tell. And then she had turned, and stormed in the opposite direction. Sighing, feeling the tension finally relieved, I stepped back at Hikaru finally clambered out, glaring at me. "Oi, what was that about?" He whined, hands on his hips. Instead of telling the truth, I flashed him a grin.

"I wanted you to get a good, _long _look at my ass."

--

**A/N:** Sorry guys. This ones a lot shorter, but things will be getting better from here on out!


	3. Chapter Three: Upsetting Realizations

**Title**: Please Knock on My Door  
**Pairing**: Kyouya xx Haruhi  
**Rating**: Not Quite sure for now  
**Summery**: Haruhi falls off a balcony, and only one person knows the whole truth. She's in a coma, and each host member tells their story.

--

**Chapter Three - Upsetting Realizaions  
**

**Suou Tamaki  
**

I was _pissed_.

The reason why?

Simple.

That stupid nurse had just walked in, nonchalant about everything. A nice big ole smile about her face. At first, I noted her cuteness in my mind, and instantly my old noggin was thinking of ways to make her melt into my hands. She was smiling about something, which made butterflies do cartwheels in my stomach. Was it something about Haruhi? My daughter was going to be ok? I stood up, and bowed a little to greet such a maiden, and opened my mouth to say something, but then, my words had frozen in my throat as a stream of the most unwanted words fell from her lips.

"We have great news! Even through the fall, her baby is still alive! You should be congratulating her luck! From such a fall, it should have killed a eight week old child!"

My heart stopped in my throat. I could feel my pulse in my ears, and I felt my blood drain from my face. Blinking, my face fell as I replied. "I…I am terribly sorry but…c-c-could you please repeat that?" And from my overall reaction, her entire demeanor had sunk to the depths of hell itself. That smile, that _disgusting smile, _was instantly wiped off her face as she listened to my words. I watched her carefully as she seemed to swallow what saliva that had been trapped in there. Obviously, from my expression, I knew that I looked pissed, and extremely unbelieving, but I had just needed to hear it again. I needed that cold wash of truth to spiral down into my mind, send numbing shock to all of my nerves.

"She's…pregnant Mr. Suou. I'm…supposing that none of you knew this? Of course, the baby might have some complications because of the stuff the little miss has been doing recently…"

Then it finally hit me. I swayed a little bit, felt my vision falling into the abyss, and I slipped to my knees. Pregnant? My poor daughter was…pregnant? But how could this be? Surely I had thought that with my fatherly love, I had taught her well about abstinence, but obviously I had been wrong. She was pregnant. I felt a warm hand grab my arm, and haul me up with incredible strength. My vision cleared somewhat as I turned to see who it was. Mori. It was Mori. And Hunni was there too. Mori was holding me up on my feet, probably from the small blond's command. I think that they had been talking to me, but I couldn't hear them.

She was pregnant. And had been for eight weeks. She'd been in a coma for about two now, and so before she had fallen, she had been six weeks in. She hadn't…no. She wasn't one to do such things, to go to such risks. But I did remember something, about a week before her fall.

--

Kyouya was sitting across the couch from me, madly typing away with his fingers. Lately, he had seemed to be a little more irritable than usual, but I couldn't tell why. Finally, I had spoken. Everyone else was busy with his or her customers, and I was taking a short break. Not something I did often, but this week had been entirely busy, and I hadn't had a moment to myself in _days. _"Mother…Haruhi has been acting a little strangely recently, hasn't she. I wonder what has been going on with my dear child…maybe I'll ask her later…" I mentioned lazily, stretching as if I were a cat. But I had been surprised by his answer, not expecting the words that had tumbled from his lips.

"Maybe you should leave her alone." He replied briskly, bitterly. I froze, my eyes wide as I stared over at him. His fingers had stopped their normally unending dance, and he was glaring at me from over the rims of his glasses. That glare sent a cold down my spine, and my mouth had suddenly been glued shut by a hidden force.

But I had only taken his response as a bad mood. After that day had been over, I followed Haruhi out of the Third Music room, only to stop in my tracks as she walked up to Kaoru and Hikaru, who seemed a little jumpy, themselves that day. I hid a little bit, but the hallway was already too dark for them to notice me. Hikaru whispered something to my daughter, and I noticed a faint smile that traced her lips. Finally, after a few more whispers, Kaoru smirked, and handed something to Haruhi discreetly. I had wanted to jump out, to make my presence known, but there was an ominous feeling about the area, and decided to turn and walk back to the music room. I turned back just in time to notice that Haruhi was staring right at me, and that the twins had suddenly disappeared. I stood stock still, staring right back. Man, why did something about this situation feel so _wrong_?

But then I felt a little more relieved as a large portion of the tension was lifted as she smiled at me, and her words drifted to my ears.

"Have a nice weekend Tamaki-kun."

**A/N:** You guys like so far? It's getting pretty intense, don't you think? Please read and review!


End file.
